March 20, 2018
Patch 1.21.0.1 Patch Highlights New Hero: Brigitte (Support): An engineer with peerless armor-constructing abilities, Brigitte Lindholm is a valiant squire who fights on the front line to protect her allies. Brigitte’s armor engineering capabilities make her a stalwart support hero, capable of holding her ground in combat while also providing healing and armor for her teammates. Her primary weapon is her heavy-hitting Rocket Flailthat she swings in a wide arc in front of her to smash multiple enemies at once. Whip Shot enables Brigitte to fling her flail forward, striking enemies at a distance and knocking them backward. With each blow, Brigitte’s passive ability, Inspire , heals nearby allies over time. Brigitte’s Barrier Shield deploys a frontal energy barrier that can absorb a limited amount of damage and protect any allies directly behind her. Once her Barrier Shield is deployed, she can use Shield Bash to lunge forward and stun the first enemy in her path. Drawing on her engineering prowess, Brigitte can create Repair Packs to instantly heal wounded allies or provide armor to teammates at maximum health. When Brigitte is at her strongest, she can activate her ultimate ability, Rally —a galvanizing call to arms that generates a substantial amount of armor for nearby allies and increases Brigitte’s movement speed so she can lead them into battle. To learn more about Brigitte, click here. Brigitte will be available in Competitive Play in Season 10. To learn more, click here. General Updates General *Changed the name of Junkrat’s Scarecrow spray to Hayseed *Updated Mercy’s Toast victory pose Hero Updates Sombra *Hack **Now goes on a 2-second cooldown when interrupted by damage **Now more consistently interrupted when targets break line of sight Developer Comments: We’re also removing the 0.1 second window of time during a hack where it couldn’t be canceled via line of sight or with other abilities including Tracer’s Recall and Zarya’s Particle Barrier, which was originally put in place so the hack wouldn’t be interrupted by small objects such as light posts. We’ve implemented a separate fix for that issue, so she should still be unaffected by those small objects. User Interface Updates General *The Team Information Screen now displays the ultimate charge of your teammates Bug Fixes Heroes *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomfist’s Rocket Punch from traveling forward if he had been hit by an enemy Doomfist’s Rising Uppercut *Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented players from aiming Doomfist’s Rocket Punch when facing an enemy *Fixed an issue that allowed players to jump over Doomfist’s Rocket Punch when on an incline *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s Seismic Slam to cancel if he could not get close to his target *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomfist’s Rising Uppercut cooldown countdown from displaying if he was in a movement hindering ability (e.g. Zarya’s Graviton Surge or Junkrat’s Steel Trap) *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s Rocket Punch cooldown to delay counting down if he was in a movement hindering ability (e.g. Zarya’s Graviton Surge or Junkrat’s Steel Trap) *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomfist's Rocket Punch from hitting enemies that were close to him *Fixed a bug that prevented Junkrat’s RIP-Tire kills from being credited in the Kill Feed if the targets had a long death animation (e.g. D.Va’s Mech) *Fixed a bug that caused Mercy’s Regeneration to occur instantly if she took damage while at full health *Fixed a bug that caused Mercy’s wings to separate from her body if her Zhuque skin was equipped during her Toast victory pose *Fixed a bug that prevented Moira’s Biotic Orb from receiving kill credit if it expired at the same time it killed an enemy *Fixed a bug that caused Moira’s Fade visual effects to indicate the direction she was traveling in when she used the ability *Fixed a bug that prevented Reinhardt’s Charge from pinning enemies *Fixed a bug that prevented the chunks from the pumpkin in Reinhardt’s Pumpkin Smash emote from appearing after he obliterated it with his Rocket Hammer *Fixed a bug that caused Roadhog’s Chain Hook to appear at the top of an opponent’s screen if he used it against an enemy Mercy when she used Valkyrie *Fixed a bug that prevented Sombra from receiving environmental kill credit if she kills an enemy using Hack *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Sombra to be visible to enemies without displaying a “Detected” notification during Stealth *Fixed a bug that sometimes failed to teleport players using Symmetra’s Teleporter if they used an ability that increased their movement speed when passing through it (e.g. Doomfist’s Rocket Punch) Maps *Fixed a bug that caused some objects to block projectiles on Blizzard World (e.g. souvenir carts) UI *Fixed a bug that prevented the “Restore Defaults” button from resetting all settings in the Social Options tab *Fixed a bug that caused players to delete characters in the “Save Highlight” text box if they pressed down the delete input while their settings were below 60 FPS *Fixed a bug that caused the user interface to indicate two control points on a single control point map when playing a custom game Category:Patch notes